1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method of methods and systems of a dedupe storage network for image management.
2. Related Art
In a data protection system there may be a need to replicate a backup images across sites. Various reasons for the multiple site image backup can include, inter alia: long term retention of data by retiring it to data archival site for compliance reasons; reclaiming, storage space on onsite backup appliance by retiring older but yet required images to remote site; maintaining a copy of all the backup images to a remote site to make the onsite backup appliance disaster proof; building a central repository of important data for a branch office-remote office scenario, etc. If the data protection system uses dedupe storage to store the backup images, the replication functionality can be optimized using dedupe property of backup images. Accordingly, systems and methods are provided herein that can provide a dedupe storage network given any graph network topology.